Keeping Me Safe
by bellecam21
Summary: Bella is changing. physically, mentally, emotionally. Including growth spurts and insane PMS moments, soo thought Edward. What's really going on with Bella? and what happens when Jacob comes to the rescue? OOC AU lemons; BxJ ***no hazing***
1. Stupid Pants!

_**Chapter 1**_

_**APOV**_

_I walked around the kitchen looking for something to do, something to clean. Esme and I have already cleaned this place spotless. I've never really liked this 'vampires can't sleep at all' thing._

_I picked up a glass vase, suppressing the urge to sigh, a human habit I never was able to give up, when a wall of blackness hit me, head on, as if I were having another vision. I felt the vase fall from my numbing hands as my mind searching for the source of the vision, the source of the blackness._

_Then it hit me._

_Punched me right in the chest._

_It was Bella._

_The vision was about Bella, and I couldn't feel, hear or see anything_

_Something was wrong._

_**EPOV**_

_Playing my piano softly to myself, I drifted off into my own little day dream. I imagined about my Bella. I thought of all the possibilities we would have had, if only I were human. If only I wasn't a vampire. If only-_

_Crash!!!!!_

I turned around , just in time see the glass vase shatter onto the kitchen floor into millions of pieces and I look up to see Alice's mouth hanging open, her eyes glazed over as she saw a glimpse of future. Jasper ran into the room, seeing her fall into a paralyzed heap on the floor. "_Alice!!!!"_ Jasper hissed and looked at me automatically, seeking for any sign of might have went wrong. I quickly searched through her mind. Looking for any information to see what had crushed her with such a powerful force. I kept looking but all I saw was a black nothingness, a little too late, the realization hit me with the same bone crushing force. It was my Bella.

Something was terribly wrong.

**BPOV**

I glared at my reflection in the mirror as I tried to button my jeans again. After 10 minutes of this is was practically seeing red. I would have to call Alice-

My phone began to play the stupid ring tone that Alice had put on it. I use to like it, even a couple of weeks ago, but now, it's shrill ring made me want to throw myself off a cliff. I lunged at the phone, trying to make it shut up.

"What?!" I paused for a moment. When did I get so mean?

"Bella, are you ok?" good question.

"yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"I can't see you."

"well no shit Sherlock. I'm at my house. You're at your house. Of course you can't see me."

"Bella, I mean in my visions. I can't see your future." I froze. This can't be good…

"What does that mean?"

"Bella, Edward's coming over to Charlie's house, to check on you. Because normally stuff like this means you need to be protected and-"

"Alice, stop rambling and answer my question." she didn't answer me for two beats, then she sighed.

"Bella… when someone's future disappears it normally means… it normally means that they're dead." Yeah, that would cause some vampires to worry.

"Well. That changes things." I said, repeating the words I told Edward in the forest the day that he left me.

Last year, three days after my dreadful eighteenth birthday, Edward uprooted all of the Cullens' lives and left Forks faster then you could say spoons. It broke me into pieces. They were gone for months, five to be exact, but not all months completely sucked. Charlie began to have Jacob and Billy over for dinner during the fifth month, hoping that I would stop sulking. For once, Charlie was right. Jacob and I got closer and closer to each other. Most of my night were spent in his garage learning about cars and their engines. I wasn't aloud to touch anything. He was sure I was going to break something or probably hurt myself. Eventually one of those nights he told me he loved me. It made my heart squeeze in happiness, and it made me think that maybe I was healed. Maybe I really was gonna be ok. Maybe I was ready to let Edward go.

And then he left. Just like Edward, but even worse. My Jacob disappeared and left me. He crushed all my hope and spirit of ever getting better, and left my heart in smaller pieces, taking any hope with him. He left me desperately clinging to the numbness and denial I had once craved. I had to see the hatred in his eyes as he walked side by side with Sam and the rest of his cult. I went to go talk to him, try to yell some sense into him, but… he didn't even look me in the eyes. He just told me to turn around and to never come back.

That's when the nightmares came back.

And that's when I realized that I could've loved Jacob Black. If he had just stuck around, given me some more time to heal, maybe he would've seen that I do love him.

After a couple nights of sulking about Jacob, someone woke me up before the nightmare could get worse. I would wake up screaming with tears running down my cheeks and wake up my dad for the millionth time.

Although I was grateful this person woke me up before I could get more into my nightmare a shiver of fever ran down my spine as I opened my eyes to see Edward, but I quickly pushed that irrational feeling to the side.

Ever since that night I got my family back, but I lost my best friend.

Which was why, if Alice was right and I might die, all I could think about was my ex best friend.

"Don't worry Bella. Edward will be their soon." I know that was supposed to be a comfort but it wasn't helping anything.

"Yeah. Ok," I said before snapping my phone shut. I tossed my phone on my bed and looked down at the jeans that don't fit me anymore. I threw my head back and groaned.

"You ok Bella?" Charlie questioned. I growled.

What the fuck?

I don't growl. I'm human. I shook my head out to clear my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I yelled. As Charlie was talking at me I went against my morals and fished for my sweats that I put in my hamper. I frowned as I pulled off the super tight jeans and smiled as the comfortable warmth of sweats engulfed my legs. That's when I realized Charlie was still talking. I rolled my eyes and bounced down the stairs, smiling brightly as I reached the bottom without tripping or falling.

One good thing about my growth spurt? Gracefulness.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I couldn't hear what you said."

"I said that the station called and they're going to need me. Apparently a double homicide or something." Charlie said nonchalantly. "I'll go pick up Renee from the airport after work. I'll be back at 8. You can call out for pizza if you like, for dinner." he said as I walked past him and went to rummage through my fridge.

"Yeah I'll order pizza. What do you want on it?" I asked as I closed the fridge and went to get the phone to order a pizza with every kind of meat on it. It was pretty sad. I have the Papa Johns on speed dial now a days.

I hadn't noticed that Charlie came up until I heard his voice behind me, "Are you SURE you're okay, Bells?" concern overshadowing his voice.

Clenching my fist together to suppress a sigh and growl, I replied very slowly, trying to make my point as clear as possible, " Yeah, I'm fine Charlie. Will you please go pick up Renee now?"

Hearing my anger and frustration, Charlie shook his head and put his hands up in surrender.

"Ok, alright. I get it. I'm going to work. 8 p.m. ok Bells?"

"Sure, sure," I said, smiling at myself, thinking about the habit my old Jacob had forced upon me… not that I minded.

I heard Charlie walked out the front door and drive away. I sighed when I noticed his car was quickly replaced with Edwards.

I heard a soft knock on my front door but turned away to hide in the kitchen and pressed the send button on my cell phone.

"Bella?" a wary and concerned voice called from behind my door.

"WHAT?" I half growled, half screamed.

"can I come in?" I sighed and complied.

"fine." I heaved a sigh and listened to Hank, my favorite pizza delivery guy, give the normal Papa Johns intro.

I unlatched the dead bolt on my door and twisted the knob. I flung the door open as I said, "Hey Hank. It's Bella. Can I have the usual?"

I froze in my place as the sent of bleach hit me like a brick wall. I gasped and gagged, dropping the phone to the floor. I wrapped an arm around my churning stomach as the smell had me doubling over. Edward hurried to me, but the sickly sweet scent only intensified.

"Bella?" Edward said as he rushed to my aid. "What's wrong?"

I kicked myself backward, pushing myself away from him, away from the smell. He continued to approach me, even though it was thoroughly clear that I was trying to get away from him. His ignorance made my hands tremble as my pent up anger and my three week old annoyance for the Cullen's made itself very present.

"Bella… your trembling. Are you cold?" he asked, fumbling for his phone in his pocket while, at the same time, trying to reach for my forehead to take my temperature.

As his hand came closer to my face I almost lost the content of my stomach. Instead of throwing up all over poor Eddy, I decided to spare him the disgust and hold my breath. I'd rather pass out then smell the scent of him.

The moment his hand touched me, I got my wish.

The blackness suddenly washing over me gave me the relief and numbness I've been craving for months since I lost my best friend.


	2. Just like John Wayne

**A/N: thank you guys SOOO MUCH for all the adds and the favorites! i feel so loved! :) this is my first story, so I wasn't too sure about how it was gonna go but i am SO thrilled that you guys like it so much!  
Also, i noticed that i got alot of favorite adds but, only a couple of reviews. lets try and get these reviews up to...i won't be greedy... 5 :) and then i'll post another chapter. alot goes down in the next chapter. some major emotional drama, so review!!! it'll be worth it!!!**

A/N 2: I didn't get to post it on the other chapter, but I don't own anything but the plot and storyline. i wish i owned Twilight, but that goes to SMeyer. *sigh*

one more thing! my older sister, tilly-tequila101, helped me with the storyline and a tiny bit of the writing process and helped me get the feel of writing so go check out her stories as well!

**OK! I'm done!, read. review. enjoy :)**

**Chapter 2**

**CarlislePOV**

I put my hand to Bella's slender wrist, checking her pulse.

"Her pulse is a traveling a little faster than normal but, it's probably just because her body's trying to fight off her fever."

Relief swept over Edward's face, but the tension didn't leave his eyes. The workings of Jasper, most likely, I thought as he walked toward the door of my study turned hospital room.

"Jasper says relax." **(A/N: dedication to jasperSAYSrelax128 who has written some of the funniest stories we've ever read XD)**Jasper says with a smirk on his face as he walked by, taking the calm relief with him. Edward glared out the door, then turned around to look back to me.

"Carlisle, something more must be wrong. She hasn't woken up for a couple of hours. That can't be healthy." I sighed at my first son's ridiculous response. Stress his dominant expression.

"Well, I know this is stressful, but nothing is really wrong with her. It's just a fever. If it were past one oh three then I would be worried, but it's only one oh one. Her fever should break later tonight or early tomorrow morning. Also we don't want to worry Charlie if she all of a sudden disappeared."

With a final sigh Edward complied, "If you think that's best Carlisle." Edward reasoned.

"I'm absolutely positive." I replied, giving one last look at Bella, all the while wondering if that's the best thing to do. _After all these years, now you start to doubt yourself? This is nothing you haven't dealt with before. _I thought to myself as Edward swiftly gathered Bella in his arms, all the while hoping he didn't hear the doubt in my mind. Quietly Edward left, acting as if I've never thought such thoughts.

**BellaPOV**

I looked around. I was in the forest and I could hear the waves crashing on the shore. I was trying to find my way out but, … where was out? All I could see was the vibrant green light coming from the top of the forest trees. The green leaves brushed my legs and hands as I tried to run. I slipped and landed on the cold, wet forest floor. I got up and I suddenly wasn't alone. I heard Jacob calling my name and my heart lurched toward him.

"_Bella! Bella where are you? Run Bella Run!" _

"Jake? Jake, where are you?"

"_Bella Run! Run before it's too late!" _His voice was fading into the distance. Fading into nothing.

"JAKE! JAKE!" I kept on yelling my heart out. Where was he? Why did he leave me?

I kept running and I could hear the waves getting closer. I burst through the last of the trees and found myself on the rocky shores of La Push. I looked around and found myself next to mine and Jacob's spot. The softness of the uprooted log comforted me. Making me think of all the times I've had with Jacob. _My Jacob._ I walked toward the shoreline. The salty smell of the ocean water rushed over my face making my hair flail around my face in a million different directions.

"Bella…" Jacob smiled softly as he sighed my name. I jumped, startled, when I noticed that he was right behind me. He picked up my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I love you." he said as he leaned down to kiss me.

Then he was gone. He disappeared into the thin air.

I looked around startled.

Hurt filled my heart to the top. Tears welted in my eyes, threatening to spill over. He stared at me as he backed away. I started to walk toward him, when he yelled, "Bella! Stay where you are. Don't come any closer."

I took another step forward, making him tremble.

"Jake what's wrong? Why are you shaking?" I questioned him. This didn't look like my Jacob.

"Just stay back Bells. Just stay back." Hurt and loss dominated his once soft features.

"Why Jake? What I do wrong?" my voiced cracked with hurt and fear that he would leave me again.

"It's not you Bells. I don't want to hurt you." A tear escaped his eye, falling down his cheek.

"You don't have to worry. You could never hurt me." I almost cried. I took another step but froze when he started to shake so hard, it was almost as if he was vibrating.

"No Bella!" He screamed as he crumpled to the floor in pain.

"Jake!" I screamed as I ran to him. Only to stop five feet in front of him, my face frozen in fear. The shaking swallowed him whole and in his place lay a russet red and brown wolf.

~*~

"JAKE!" someone screamed. Too late, I realized it was my own voice, hoarse with lack of water and use. I looked around my surroundings to find that I must have gotten tired and fell asleep on the couch.

"What? What's wrong Bells?" Charlie started to screech as he ran into the living room, concern plastered on his face.

"Nothing." I mumbled, blushing with embarrassment. "Where's Renee?"

"Oh, her plane got delayed and is arriving tomorrow morning. I'm going to pick her up before work. " Charlie huffed, his hand resting on his gun.

"Okay," I sighed. He gave me a skeptical look and put his hand on my forehead, checking my temperature.

"Jeez Bells. You're burning up." He said with concern.

"I'm okay. I'll just take a Tylenol and got to bed. No need to worry. I'm just gonna call Jake then go to bed." I said nonchalantly

"okay, night Bells. See you in the morning." And with that Charlie went upstairs to sleep.

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a Tylenol, chasing it down with a glass of water. The phone rang and rang.

"_Hey, sorry we missed your call. Here comes the beep, hopefully you know what to do with it." _I heard Jacob's voice say. I couldn't help but smile at the sweetness in his beautiful voice. God I missed the raw sound of it.

"Um. Hey Jake. It's, um, it's Bella. I… I need to talk to you. Something… something happened yesterday. Jacob, something's wrong with me. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. For everything." I said, tears beginning to fill my eyes. "Jacob, I need you. I need my best friend okay? So call me back. Bye."

**JacobPOV**

My hands curled into fists and tears sprang from my eyes as I played and replayed the message Bella left me.

"_Jacob, something's wrong with me."_

She sounded so scared and I was to blame for leaving her alone. Not me, Sam. This is Sam's fault. Bella's always been good with weird, I mean, she ran with vampires for Christ's sake! She could handle this, she could handle what we were, and maybe even be able to accept us.

If Sam hadn't put me on this injunction then I would be with her when she needed me most., and it sounded like that was now.

I know you can't deny the Alpha, but I have some of the Alpha blood too, I have the power to deny it, after all Alpha was my rightful place.

I don't care what Sam says. My Bella needs me, and truth be told, I need her too.

Screw Sam.

I balled my hands into fists as I stomped to the front door and flung it open, expecting to make a dramatic exit but, was stopped by Leah.

"Whoa there tiger. Why are you leaving so soon?" Leah asked sarcastically, blocking the door with her arm.

"What's it to you?" I sneered rudely back at her.

"No reason. So I got some news about your Leech lover. Wanna hear?" She asked. A twinkle in her bitter eyes.

"No. Now will you please leave me alone?" I asked calmly, clenching my fists again, trying to fight off the tremors that moved up spine. The fire flared for a minute, engulfing my entire body, then receded back to spine.

"Five bucks and I'll tell you." Leah hinted.

"Screw you!" I yelled, knocking down her arm.

"You never answered my question! Where you going?" She yelled back, following me.

"N-n-nowhere." I stuttered, turning back to face her, she stopped short. Leah grabbed me

by the front of my shirt, not letting me get away.

"Don't you lie to me! I know you're going to her house." she spat in my face.

"Maybe I am. What's it to you?" I nearly growled.

"Oh, Billy sent me up here to tell you that she's sick. Apparently she has a fever or something, and one hell of an attitude. Charlie's been nearly afraid to go home! Sam also told me to tell you to go check on her. Emily has been bugging him non stop. She's got everybody worried… nearly." Leah said, smiling her bitter grin like the evil harpy she was.

"On my way." I said nearly satisfied. "Now will you please let go of my shirt?" I tried to ask as gentlemanly as possible.

"No problem. Be back before sun rise. You got patrol." Leah said, walking off into the into the distance, as if she were John Wayne.

Just. Like. John. Wayne.


	3. Strength

**Chapter 3**

**BellaPOV**

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

I roll over on my bed, pulling my sheets up, I try to mask the sound of the rain tapping against my window and roof.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

I looked at the clock. _5:15 am._ Damn drip! Sighing in defeat I got up. Feebly trying to make myself look decent, I quickly pilled my hand through my messy morning hair.

"Ugh!" I practically screamed in frustration, clenching my fists together to keep from ripping my hair from my head, my vision taking on that lovely blood red tint that I love _oh so _much. Walking to my closet, I pulled on my plaid shirt and close fitted skinny jeans. Which now that I think about it, are even _more _close fitted than yesterday.

Sucking in my breath in over and over again, I tried to button the last button on my jeans. I yanked the button to the hole, almost getting them to fit, barely missing the hole by centimeters. Fuck my life.

Failing miserably, I gave up and put my old sweats back on, and went downstairs to get my breakfast. As I pulled down a bowl for my cereal and my favorite cup for my juice, I couldn't help but think of Edward. The way his smell repulsed me and had he on the floor with my hand over my mouth, in the corner, cowering. Making me want to throw up. The worst part was the sound of his voice. It made me want to rip him to shreds.

A shiver ran up my spine, making me tremble. The image of me _actually _ripping him apart, brought on a new wave of pleasure and desire, which at this point I welcomed, to relieve some of the tension growing in my spine, making me want to…. Burst and making me feel like I'm gonna… explode. There were really no other feelings to describe this.

I hadn't noticed how hard I was gripping the cup, until it burst in my hands from all the pressure. Startled I looked back and forth between my hand and the shattered remains of my cup. Setting my bowl down very gently, I got a broom and swept up the smaller remains of the cup. Careful not to cut my self, I picked up the bigger pieces and put them in the trash.

"Bella?" someone said at the front door. I groaned. "Speak of the Devil and he shall appear." I whispered to myself, so soft it would be hard to hear even if someone was right next to you.

"Come in!" I yelled. Cool hands were at my waist at once, making me jump and cringe. Breathing carefully, I put my bowl back in the cupboards. Dear Edward wouldn't appreciate it if I got sick all over him.

"Hmm." Edward sighed.

"What?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"You smell funny. Have you been around Jacob?" he asked, clearly defensive.

"No. I was actually planning to later today." I sighed.

"Well-" Edward was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Stay right here. I'll be right back." I said, clenching my fists to keep myself from doing anything rash.

I flung the door open and found myself tightly wrapped in Jacob's comforting, warm arms. He smelled so good. I shifted my body, uncomfortable. Great. My underwear was soaked.

"Oh, Jacob." I sighed. _My Jacob_ I thought, wrapping my arms tighter. "I missed you so much, I'm so sorry for anything I did wrong."

To my surprise, Jacob chuckled.

"What?" I groaned.

"Don't get _too _excited," He said with an evil smirk. "We don't want to get Edward to get mad."

He kept on laughing as I growled another, inhuman growl. Blushing like mad, I smacked him on the arm playfully and gently.

"Ow." Jacob muttered under his breath. Well, I _thought _I hit him gently.

Just then Edward walked into the room, putting his arms around my waist then, roughly kissed me on my lips.

"Edward, stop." I complained, blushing even harder.

"What? You don't have to be embarrassed. You love me don't you?" Edward replied, dazzling me.

"You know I do. Must I always have to tell you?" I asked hurt and annoyance showing in my voice.

"No but, I love to hear you say it." he said smiling.

**JacobPOV**

_You love me don't you? _Puh-lease! Can't he even see how uncomfortable she is? It makes me want to puke all over his fucking face. And when he bats his eyelashes and looks at her! Can he be anymore of a fucking fag?

"Can you please stand over there, in the kitchen? I need to talk to Jake privately." Bella asked, clearly disgusted by his last remark. _Yes! Score one for the werewolf! _I thought smugly. Edward just glared at me, making me smile even wider.

"What's up with the smile Jacob?" Bella asked, clearly annoyed.

I just smiled even wider, if that was even possible. "Oh. It's nothing."

She just sighed, not even bothering to pursue the subject any further.

"So. What's up? Why the sudden change of thought? About us I mean."

"It's nothing. Really." A frown making it's way onto my face.

"Come on Jake. Spill it already." Both concern and annoyance making it's way into her voice.

**A/N: Bella's starting to realize her strength! Finally! In the next chapter there will be A LOT more drama! Hehehe! ****J**


	4. Oh well for gracefulness

**BellaPOV**

_Holy fucking shit! Why must they make everything even MORE complicated and hard as it is?!? _I thought bitterly. I sighed

"Come on Jake. Spill it already."

"It's nothing! Let's just drop the subject!"

"No we will not! 'nothing' wasn't what brought your furry ass over here. So just say what you need to say. You know. Get it off your chest." I said as another shiver rolled down my spine, making me clench my fists together.

"Well… are you okay? What I mean is… are you really sick? 'Cause you do really look kind of sick." He said as his eyebrows pushing together, making his whole face look concerned.

"Yeah. I'm not feeling well. It's just a fever. Nothing to worry about though." I said, annoyed at all the attention I was getting.

Just then, Jacob walked up to me, he put his hand against my forehead. "Geez Bells! You're burning up! You're even hotter than me." Shock and worry was written all over his face. I don't know why but, it was suddenly funny to me. I laughed in face.

"Are you sure you're okay? Something serious might be wrong." He looked so scared, it made me laugh a little harder.

**JacobPOV**

Is she mental or something? She's laughing in my fucking face.

"I'll be right back. Would you like something to drink?" She was still laughing.

"No. I'm okay." I just starred after her as she made her way to the kitchen. Not watching where she was going, she tripped and fell to the floor, and in the process hitting her head on the wall.

**EdwardPOV**

My temples were throbbing. Why must that mutt in there always have to imagine her _naked? _There are more important things to do than think of all the things you would like to do to her b-

_THUMP!!!!_

…. What was that?

…Oh. Shit.

…Bella…

**BellaPOV**

Oh well for my gracefulness.

I sat up and rubbed my forehead.

"Ow." I sounded like I was surprised.

"Bella! Love are you alright?" Edward asked, then turned to glare at Jacob.

"What's wrong with you? Why weren't you watching her?"

"Me?! What did I do wrong?" Jacob yelled back.

"You were suppose to watch her! You know what a klutz she is!"

"Hey! I'm right here!" I yelled, offended. Both of hem were puffing out their chests, trying to look stronger and more buff than the other.

They both backed up and started to circle each other, predator versus predator, growling non stop.

"STOP IT!" I yelled. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I started to shake. The shivers ran up my spine, causing me to shake harder. The fire rippled across my body.

"Bells? Honey? Are you okay?" Jacob asked warily. I shook my head, still shaking. Vibrating was a better word.

"I'm going to call Sam." Jacob said with wide eyes.

Right when he said that, I collapsed under all the stress. Sinking into the darkness, grateful.

~*~

I woke up feeling like I had fallen of a cliff.

"Bells, honey. Wake up sweetheart."

It was Jacob's sweet, caring voice that woke me up.

"_Sweetheart! Bella Bella Bella! I love you Bella! Sheesh! Get a life."_ Edward mumbled to himself.

"Shut up, Edward." I mumbled. I opened my eyes to see his face: Shock, disbelief, amazement. The whole bit.

"Jake?" I asked, still groggy from sleep.

"Yeah I'm here." Jacob whispered.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted." He said gently

"Again?" I chuckled.

"Bells, I don't think anything is funny with your condition."

"Right" I frowned. "Hey Sam. What's up? How's Emily?" I asked., kind of skeptical.

"Emily's fine. She's two months along." Sam said, A HUGE grin was spread across his face.

"Emily's pregnant? Congrats, Sam!" I said, for the first time today, I was actually happy and excited.

Just then I heard Charlie's car drive around the corner up the block. "Oh, shit. Charlie!" I jumped up and ran upstairs to hide.

**3rdPOV**

Bella sat up. "Oh, shit. Charlie!" she screamed, running up the stairs. Jacob, Edward, Embry, Jarred, and Sam stared at the empty staircase where Bella had only been a couple seconds before. They waited and listened as Charlie's car pulled up into the driveway. Suddenly, Jacob burst I laughter, while Edward continued to stare at the staircase with a big 'What the fuck?' stamped on his forehead.

Bella ran into her room, stopping to look around for the best hiding spot. After two seconds she decided under the bed would be the best.

"Bella? Are you in your room?" Renee called.

"Shit." Bella muttered under her breath. "Yeah! I'm up here!" She yelled, getting out from under her bed. There was a knock on her door and Bella sighed. Let the show begin.


	5. Lies

**BellaPOV**

"Mom!" I practically screamed, a huge smile on my face.

"Bella!" Renee grabbed me into a hug. Tears were streaming down her face.

"I've missed you so much!" I said, tears making their way down my cheeks too.

"I missed you too!" she said, squeezing me even tighter. I sighed. Now I felt complete.

"Are you going to stay in Charlie's room?" I asked

"I think that's the plan. Speaking of which I better put my stuff away and then I'll see what's in the kitchen." My heart sank. "Oh! I should make a surprise dinner for you guys and-" she kept on rambling on until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called, thankful that my mother's plans were interrupted. I tried to imagine what horrific things my mother was planning on cooking. I shuddered.

"Hey Jacob!" I sighed in relief.

"Hey Bells. Do you mind if we could go on a walk? I need to talk to you-" He mumbled.

"Sure." I cut him off before he could finish. "I'll be back in a bit mom. Make yourself at comfortable." I said in one breath, practically running for the door.

"Bye Bella!" my mom called. I sighed. I felt as if a giant weight had been lifted off my shoulders. It was nice to know that she was safe and with me.

We stepped outside and down the path of the forest, silent.

"Bella? Are you sure you're okay? I mean back there it looked like-" he started.

"It looked like what Jacob? Like what?" I snapped. My sudden change in mood startled him.

"You looked so angry… and you were shaking." he whispered, when we sat down on a fallen tree.

"I know Jacob. I know. I just got so angry and I felt like I was losing control-" I started to ramble on.

"What? Bella it looked almost like your were gonna… phase." Jacob said so quietly that I wouldn't…. I SHOULDN'T hear when I was a human. _What am I talking about? I AM human. Aren't I?_ For the first time in my life, I was actually questioning my mother's loyalty to my father. I could see why she left but, why would she cheat on Charlie?

I started to shake harder than I ever had. I felt like my whole world and existence was a lie. Suddenly I jumped up and ran for the house.

"Bella! Wait!" Jacob called after me.

"I need to talk to my mom!" I yelled back. I was running faster than had before, in my life. Everything was so clear and easy to see. I jumped over every log and rock that got in my way, landing a foot away from it. Everything I did was full of grace and power.

I ran to my front door about to open the door, when a hand grabbed me.

"Let go Jacob." I snarled, letting a growl out so low only he could hear it.

His mouth was gaping open.

"Bella." he was finally able to choke out. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know." I cried. "I need to talk to my mom right now. Please let me go."

His grip on my arm fell away and I walked inside.

**JacobPOV**

_Holy shit! _How is she this… graceful? What happened to my breakable, brave and clumsy Bella? And how did she run so fast? _I _couldn't even catch her! Maybe I'm losing my mind. Yeah that works.

"Let go Jacob." I hadn't even realized that I was grabbing onto her. then she growled at me. SHE _GROWLED!_

"Bella. How did you do that?" I managed to say without sounding like I was being strangled.

"I don't know." she cried out. "I need to talk to my mom right now. Please let me go." and for the second time in my life she left me.

**BellaPOV**

I stomped up stairs to my dad's room where Renee was staying.

"Oh, hi Bella honey." She smiled.

"Cut the crap mom. You've been lying to me." I said and her smile disappeared, hurt was in her eyes at the accusation.

"What are you talking about Bella? I've never lied to you." She said. What a load of crap.

"Who's my father?" I had to ask.

"Charlie is sweetie." She sounded offended

"My _real _father and _please _don't lie to me." I cried.

"Charlie's your real father." She quietly said. Guilt.

"Stop lying to me! I _know _Renee!" I yelled. "I know your secret." I wanted to hide.

"Please. Bella. Stop." She cried.

"_Who's my father?" _I screamed.

"Joshua Uley!" She screamed, crying.

I couldn't move. My mouth was hanging open in a wide O. I started to shake.

"Why did you lie to him?" I whispered. I closed my eyes, only seeing that bloody red.

She sat down. "I was pregnant with a little girl. Your older sister. Well we thought it was going to be a girl. About a month after I found out I was pregnant, I had an awful feeling like something was wrong. I instantly thought of the baby. That day I set up an appointment. The day after, I went to the doctors office and they did an ultra-sound, and I found out that I had miscarried." She was crying hard. I couldn't go over there. I was still to disgusted by the fact that she had lied to Charlie.

"I couldn't tell Charlie. I tried but I… just… couldn't. This baby meant so much to him. Then I met Joshua." She smiled. "He made me forget everything. About three days later I told Charlie that I was going to stay with my mom for a couple of days but, I was really going to be with Joshua. He believed me and I left. The whole time Joshua and I made love. When I came back, Charlie wasn't concerned, he had no clue. A week later I had that feeling again. So I took a pregnancy test and that's when I found out I was pregnant again." She looked up at me smiling. I glared back at her and she shivered.

"Joshua left and he had no clue that I was pregnant. I never told him." She frowned. "When you were born, it was the greatest moment in Charlie's life. He was a father. When you were six months old I left Charlie. I couldn't handle being reminded of my affair with Joshua. That was the _real_ reason I left." She laughed a hard, hysterical laugh. "I wanted to your sibling to be named Lona if she was a girl and Leo if he was a boy. I instantly knew that you were a 'Bella' when you were born."

"So you lied to Charlie and left him because you were ashamed of the fact that I wasn't his baby and that you had an affair?" Renee looked at me with pleading eyes, asking for forgiveness. This made me even more mad and shake harder.

"Bella sweetie? Are you alright? You're shaking." she grabbed the top of my arms.

"Don't touch me." I growled. _oh. Shit. _I thought_._ "Get Jacob." I panted. I couldn't control myself. I only saw red and I was shaking really bad. I tried to calm down but I couldn't I was trying so hard I was panting.

"Jacob! Help! It's Bella!" Renee screamed, sounding like she was yelling bloody murder.

Not even a second after Renee yelled, Jacob was there holding me. Sam, Jared, and Embry ran up to my room and started to pull me back.

"Jacob. Get Renee out of here." Sam ordered. Jacob grabbed my mom and pulled her to the door. She was trembling. "Get back." I growled again. They let go. They knew I couldn't be stopped and it was better if non of them lost a limb. Before Renee was out the door you could hear a loud ripping noise and my clothes fell to the floor in pieces.

I exploded.

**A/N: OOOO!! Dramatic! Hahaha. Bella finally learned the truth and phased. Review, review, review!!!! ****J**


	6. Don't kill me please!

_Author's Note:_

_**Sorry to say this but I am going to take a VERY short break. **_

_**I need to think my story through and have to do my homework.**_

_**You know.**_

"_**school first" and other stuff like that.**_

_**Don't expect me to be gone for a week. I'll only be gone for 1-2 days.**_

_**Read.**_

_**Write.**_

_**Enjoy.**_


	7. The White Wolf

**BellaPOV**

I exploded. Well, it felt like it. I looked around with new eyes. _Dog_ eyes. I looked down and around my feet. _Great and that was the new shirt Alice just got me. Shit! I hope that doesn't mean another shopping trip…. Well if she'll still be able to be with me and even love me for that matter. _I dropped my head and let a tear escape my eye. I curled up in a ball right where I was and let the tears come. I cried my eyes out. I knew everybody left to give me some time on my own. Suddenly, I felt a hand at my head and I looked up to see that it was Jacob.

He sat down with me, while I put my head in my paws and cried some more. The entire time, he sat with me and pet my head. Eventually I couldn't cry any more and I looked at Jacob and he gave me a smile. He got up and walked to the door, stepping over my shredded clothes. I followed.

"Jacob, where are you going?" Sam asked, concerned and worried. I didn't know if it was for my sake or if he was just worried about Jacob. The whole time I kept my head down. "I'm going to try to help Bella learn to phase back. I'll be outside." he said, then walked out the door with me trailing him at his heels.

**JacobPOV**

"_Jacob! Help! It's Bella!" someone screamed, which it turned out to be Renee. _My heart skipped a beat.

Oh shit. Please let her be okay. Anything but dead. Anything.

I ran up the stairs, little beads of sweat on my forehead. Expecting the worse, I burst into the room. Everything seemed normal. Then I saw Bella; she was trembling. I ran up to her and held her back. She was losing control. I hadn't noticed that Sam, Jared, and Embry were there, until their tan, strong hands were also restraining her.

"Jacob. Get Renee out of here." Sam ordered; sounding almost like a growl.

Unwillingly, I let her go and reached for Renee. By the time we reached the door she was trembling too. Not from anger but from fear.

Right at that moment I heard a low growl, then I heard Bella's fierce growl. "Get back." she whispered/growled. I was closing the door when, just as I turned around, she shook even harder, vibrating, then she hunched over. I glanced back to her mother, then back again when I heard her clothes ripped and in her place was a something big, and fluffy. I smiled.

She was the most beautiful wolf I've ever seen.

She had snow white fur that framed her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes; the combination gave her fur that creamy look and made her fur also seem ultra white. She looked up at me and something changed. Her piercing, alert eyes seemed to look right through me. Then they started to water; I then realized she had started to cry. I couldn't handle her tears and pain. It seemed to hit me right in the chest. Her pain was now my pain because she was no longer just my friend. I could sense that she will be my side as long as I lived. _but in what way? _I asked myself. _as a lover, friend or something more, either way she will always be there for me, and I for her. _

I couldn't help it. I felt angry, at Joshua; because of him, Bella will never be human again and will never have children. Tremors rolled up my arms and down my spine, leaving a hot flash of fire and pain in it's wake. I felt like I needed to rant, I needed to kill.

I guided Renee, with trembling hands, to the couch in the living room. She could hardly move, let alone speak. She was a pale green color, looking as if she would be sick to her stomach, she was maybe even going into shock.

I placed my hand on her forehead and she shivered. I, then, took the blanket off from the back of the couch and placed it around her trembling shoulders. _She almost looks as pale as Bella. Jesus. _I thought to myself.

"Renee are you okay?" She flinches. "You look like you're going to be sick to your stomach." I say with concern. She looks up at me with scared, childlike eyes. Like a little kid that just woke up from the worst nightmare possible. Renee looked around with frantic eyes, trying to see her surroundings, or look for Bella. I wasn't sure.

"Where's Bella? _What have you done?"_ Renee is able to say, sounding like she was being strangled.

Because of what she says, I explode.

I don't phase but I also don't stand around, letting her yell at me for _her _mistakes. I clench my fists tightly again and face her. She glares at me, pure hate in her eyes. I guess she never took the blame for anything that was her fault. When I look down, she stares up at me, watching my every move, thinking that I might attack her. Or worse, turn her into the monster her daughter has become. I don't hold back.

"_Me?" _I ask incredulously. "_YOU _were the one who lied to Charlie. _YOU_ were the one who had an affair and _YOU _are the reason she is what she is." I yell in her face.

"If it wasn't for you she would still be human." I finally whisper. Pain and realization hits her face like a bolt of lightening striking the earth. She was in a dazed, not even realizing that the bolt of energy just stroke her in the heart. Her eyes watered and she finally started to cry.

At that exact moment Sam and everybody else walked down the stairs. Everyone was quiet. I looked up at Sam and saw… well there were really no words to describe his face. It was mostly composed out of shock, anger, worry, happiness, longing, awe and complete puzzlement. All eyes were on him.

When he finally snapped out of his daze, he looked at me. His eyebrows pulled together in concern.

"Help her Jacob. She needs you right now. Go." he said as he looked passed my head, in his own little world again.

I got up slowly and walked toward the stairs; I turned around and saw that no one had moved except for Embry. He looked back at me, he had the same look of pity everybody else had in their eyes except for Sam. You could just read his thoughts: _Poor Jacob. He's in love with a girl who's mom is a whore who cheated on Charlie with Sam's father. I'm glad that's not my life. Poor Jacob. Poor Bella._

I glared at one of my former friends and he turned his head sharply back, looking at Sam, who was still in shock after finding out that he has a sister.

Turning around, I head toward Charlie's room.

When I reached the door I stopped and listened. There were soft cries. Whimpers. I opened the door and closed it quietly behind me, holding my breath. Bracing myself for the worst, I let my breath out as I turned around. I froze in place and stopped breathing all together.

There lay the same beautiful, breathtaking wolf I saw earlier. She laid on the floor, head in her paws, with her chocolate brown eyes clamped shut. By her feet, lied a puddle of salty tears.

My heart then felt like it had just shattered into a million of little pieces.

I watched her as I moved closer to sit beside her. She was so overcome with bone crushing grief that she didn't even notice when I sat beside her. I put my hand on her head and she finally looked up. Her big brown eyes looked up at me and I saw her expression change to relief. Her shoulders relaxed and she lowered her head back onto her paws and cried some more.

I stayed with her the entire time. Suddenly I felt something deep inside of me. Everything finally felt _right. _Like this was destiny. I smiled but it quickly disappeared when she finally stopped crying. She looked up at me; still wanting to cry but not being able to. She sighed and stood up, shaking out her fur like a dog after a bath. I smiled softly.

She pranced to the door and waited obediently. I smiled wider and got up, opening the door. She trotted downstairs where everyone was watching her. I was right behind her. Once in the living room she stopped and stared down at the floor. _If she was human, she would be blushing right now_. I walked right in front of her.

"Jacob, where are you going?" Sam asked. Nothing alpha in his voice.

"I'm going to try to help Bella learn to phase back. I'll be outside." I said, then walked out the door feeling Bella walking at my heels. Both thinking about what our future holds for us.


	8. Damn Stick!

**JacobPOV**

I sighed as I took out my phone. Searching through the contacts I finally found the number I was looking for.

Leah.

I started to type, very slowly. I had just recently re-discovered texting. It has been nearly 8 months since the last time I had actually text.

_Jacob: hey leah…. I need a little help. Please come quick. _

I pressed sent and put my phone in my pocket.

Not even a minute later, my phone was buzzing.

_Leah: How did those words taste coming out of your mouth? Ha-ha. What for anyway?_

This wasn't going to be easy.

_Jacob: well… there has been issues at bella's house… it's very hard to explain but sam wants you over here. _

I lied about the Sam part but there was no way she would have come if I hadn't said so.

_Leah: what for anyway?_

_Jacob: JUST GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!!_

_Leah: sheesh. No reason for you to get your panties up in a wad. Have you ever considered anger management?_

_Jacob: just shut up and get your over sized ass over here._

_Leah: *sigh* be right over._

_Jacob: btw. Bring some extra clothes. _

_Leah: why?_

_Jacob: you'll see. _

_Leah: please stop being so cryptic! Are you _trying_ to make me go insane?!?_

_Jacob: _NOW _who needs anger management? _

_Leah: STFU! _

_Jacob: make me._

_Leah: I have a better use for my time then arguing with you Jacob. _

_Jacob: Sam needs you over here. There's a good surprise in it for you too. _

_Leah: be right over! *animated/excited face*_

Finally. There was no way that I was going to go through Bella's clothes trying to find a bra that fit her new… _developed _chest. Nor was I going to let Jared and Embry have free access to _all _of her bras and underwear. I clenched my fists and closing my eyes, as the fire rolled down my spine; just at the thought of it made me angry. As quickly as the fire came, it ended. Keeping my eyes closed, I felt the hot gaze of a wolf burning into my back.

I turned around slowly.

Bella was sitting down on her hind legs, watching me. I looked up at the sky, noticing that there was a full moon; I then looked back toward her. Her head was cocked to the side, with her eyes as dark as the midnight sky and yet they were as bright and alert as the stars. I looked at up at the moon, then down at her again. Her fur had taken on a creamy yellow/white color because of the yellow moon; she was becoming whiter by the second because the moon was slowly losing the last of it's color.

I sighed. "Okay. You've just learned how to phase to a wolf. Now it's time to learn how to phase back to human."

**BellaPOV**

Jacob sighed. "Okay. You've just learned how to phase to a wolf. Now it's time to learn how to phase back to human." I couldn't help it. I snickered.

"There's nothing really funny about this Bella. You really have to concentrate."

I smiled.

Pacing back in forth, Jacob was trying to find a way to explain. He suddenly stopped and smiled at me. I could practically see a light bulb light up above his head.

"Hmmm. Okay. To phase back you have to just…here I'll phase."

Stepping behind the trees he took off his shirt and cut-offs. I listened closely. There was a faint shimmer in the air, then a russet red-brown wolf in front of me; he was sitting exactly like me, he sat on his hind legs and cocked his head to the side. I saw his eyes rake down my furry wolf body then back up. He looked me dead in the eye.

_Wow… you don't know how beautiful and just plain…. Gorgeous you are. _His black eyes were strangely serious.

_Ummmm… thank you? _

_For real Bells. You really are beautiful. _His eyes raked across my body once more.

_Can you please stop looking at me like that? I'm just a wolf like everyone else. End of story. _I was starting to get annoyed.

_Here look through my mind and then you will be able to see what I see. _

I tried to see through his mind, to see from his perspective. I internally gasped. Through his eyes I saw a creamy ultra-white wolf with some of the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen. Even in stillness, she had a fluid grace that could be visibly seen.

I snorted.

_What? _Jacob asked, irritated that he couldn't see that well into my mind.

_Of course. I look like I really _am _half albino. Hmph. _

I met his eye and we both cracked up, laughing our incoherent wolf-like laugh. We sounded as if we were choking.

He sighed, still out of breath. _Okay. I'll go first and phase. Just...let go of all your tension and release your anger._

He did exactly as he said and phased. This time it was my turn to look at him from top to bottom. His torso was perfectly sculpted and was made of pure muscle. I repeated looking at him up and down two more times. I finally realized he was still staring at me; watching my every move. There was a smirk on his face, and he had an eyebrow raised. You could clearly tell he was proud of his "manhood" and the fact that I was finally noticing him. Muscles and all.

I looked down, waiting for the blush to come.

_Oops. Forgot I'm a dog. _I thought bitterly to myself. Closing my eyes, I tried to do as he said. I couldn't concentrate. Suddenly an image of Jacob flooded my mind and I instantly calmed down. I felt my body compress and I folded in on myself. I shook and I felt a shimmering tightness cover my skin. I looked at my skin; It was there for nearly a second. It sparkled like a vampires' skin in the sun; a faint flash of the rainbow appeared, then it was gone. It was really like magic. When it was gone, I felt the air rush past me, making my hair ruffle. I finally realized, a little too late, that I was falling to the floor when my bare ass hit the rough grass that belonged to my backyard.

"Oof!" I huffed as my ass made contact with the cold, wet, unforgiving floor. I felt a couple twigs snap under me. "OW! Aw shit!" I said as a twig broke the skin of my bare ass cheek. I turned to glare as I heard Jacob laughing his ass off. When he saw me looking at him, he tried to muffle his laughter. After failing miserably, he tried to disguise it as a cough.

"Just SHUT THE FUCK UP JACOB!! UGH!" I screamed. Instantly his smile disappeared then reappeared as fast as the previous one left. I just started to shake, when I looked up at Jacob something in me changed. I looked up at his face and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He stepped over to me and gave me his hand. I was pulled up against his body where he was holding me. He then put his hand under my chin and kissed me. It was something sweet and tender. I felt my heart jerk forward towards him, drawing him into me. His eyes mirrored mine, in shock and awe. It was pure love. Souls reflecting souls. There was nothing to hide. He knew all of my secrets and was my life now. Jacob. _My _Jacob. He was all mine now. _Mine. _I kept on repeating in my head. My mouth burned as he parted my lips and our breath mingled. I was so used to Edward's cold lips and soft, safe kisses. Those kisses were gentle compared to Jacob's burning mouth and rough mouth. We were, at once, whole. Every part of my soul was filled with his love for me and mine for him. Our bodies melted into together as our kisses grew stronger and so did our need for each other. At that moment, Sam came running out with Embry and Jared at his heels. Preparing for the worst, they burst through the door. Sam looked around, not even seeing me pressed against Jacob until he realized that there was nothing wrong, with the excepting of me tightly pressed against him wearing no clothes. He stared at us while I looked down and blushed. Risking a glance up, I saw that Sam was also blushing and was looking down.

Sam and I met each others eye and glanced back down, blushing harder. I turned my head toward Embry and Jared and saw that they were taking advantage of my being naked to check me out fully. I heard Jacob's low growl. Looking up at him, I saw that he had left me. I looked around and saw that he had gone back toward where his clothes were and put them back on.

"Oh… Umm… J-J-Jared… go get a towel for Bella." Sam was finally able to stutter, blushing again. Wow. I never noticed how much Sam and I were the same. Jacob realized this the exact same time as I did and smiled at me when I looked up at him. Jared left, reluctant. He hesitated until Sam growled sharply at him, then he scurried away. You could almost imagine a tail between his legs. We all stood there, silent; any form of conversation would disappear as soon as someone looked and talked directly to me.

When Jared came back everyone internally sighed. He gave the beach towel to Sam, who was looking at it sheepishly, wondering what he should do. He honestly looked scared, making me almost laugh. Almost. If I wasn't the one who was naked pressed tightly against someone who I was just making out with I would have laughed.

"Just toss me the towel." I sighed. Relief swept over his face, then embarrassment for not thinking of the idea himself. He tossed it over to me and it landed at my feet. He turned around quickly, not wanting to see more of my naked body than he's already seen. Putting the towel around me, I tried to not show anything nobody has yet to see.

I turned around to face them and saw that they had their heads turned; when I looked at each individuals face there were different expressions. Embry looked bored and… happy? Whatever. Jared looked happy but also sheepish. When I looked down I saw his hands covering his zipper…. _oh shit. _I gulped and blushed. I then looked at Sam who looked embarrassed and totally pissed off. He was glaring at Jared and was looking at the exact spot where I had just looked away from.

"Did you call Leah?" Sam asked once they turned back around.

"Yeah. She said she was on her way-" Jacob didn't even get to finish when there was a loud, girly squeal. Everyone turned toward the door just in time to see a very excited and happy Leah running full speed toward me. She leaped and landed right on top of me, all the while squeezing the shit out of me. She was actually hugging me.

"Yay! I'm not the only girl anymore!" she squealed, her voice going through four octaves. Then someone cleared their throat. It was Sam. There was a mumbled "Sorry." and the sound of someone being slapped on the side of the head.

"She kept on bugging me to give her a ride, all the while mumbling 'new wolf' and 'not the only girl'. Wouldn't leave me alone." it was Quil talking.

"How did you know Leah?" Jacob asked.

She was still on top of me. "Well. I sent you another text but you never replied. I figured you phased, so I did too. Then I heard your thoughts and you were looking at another wolf. She was snow white and had familiar brown eyes. She had 'Female' written all over her." she gave him a knowing glance and I saw his face just in time to realize that he was blushing. "When I tried to listen to your conversation, I could only hear you, then you phased back. I finally put two and two together and realized it was BELLA!" she squeezed me again.

"Okay." it was Sam. "I think Bella and Jacob have some things to discuss _and_ I better hear TALKING." At that moment Jake and I looked down blushing at the same time.

"Oh! Before I forget, here's something to wear. I just only brought a dress. You'll learn it's easier to not wear underwear and bras, the bad thing about phasing. After a while you get used to it." With that said, she winked clearly indicating that there were more intimate reasons behind it. I blushed once more and turned to Jacob after they left.

"Did we just imprint?" I asked, dazzled and dizzy because of the undying love that poured from every part of me when I looked at Jacob. _My Jacob, _I thought again. I have never felt this degree of love before in my short life as a human. I truly loved him and he loved me back with his whole heart.

"I believe we did." he smirked as he said it, equally dazzled and dizzy as me.

"I thought so." I said, leaning in to kiss him.

At that moment I was more alive than I had ever been before. I had finally found my mate and I felt happy, whole, and at peace with my inner self. _Everything is going to be okay. I can feel it. _I thought to myself. For the first time in a while, I had felt hope.

**A/N: okay! So there was a lot of…. Weird things happening. Thank you for the reviews! I also want to say that I may not be publishing frequently but I will try to as much as I can. It's not like I'll publish once a week but like every 2-3 days… maybe shorter… the reason is mostly because of school and the fact that I am ALSO starting another story. Fun! Thanks so much everyone! ****J **

**XXXX**


	9. First time clean version

**JasperPOV**

Disbelief and grief overcame my senses as Edward paced the room. Thinking. His steady pace broke for a fraction of a second, then picked up it's rhythm. "Don't even think about it Edward." I said sounding like a concerned father. He stopped an gave me that "Shut the fuck up, this doesn't concern you." look. 

"Finding then killing Joshua Uley isn't the best idea." I sighed. His eyes narrowed, then he started to pace again. Impatience and irritation radiating from every pore. He brightened up.

"Killing Jacob won't change anything. Nothing will change. Nor will it make anything better." I said, sending a wave of persuasion. 

"No, but it would make me feel a lot better." with that he grinned evilly. 

"Would you really hurt Bella like that?" my voice softened.

His mouth turned down in a hard, small line. And with that he had no answer.

**Alice POV**

Why is Edward keeping things from me? I hate it when they do things like this to me. I will find out no matter how many people get hurt. And by _how many people _I mean Edward.

Suddenly, a wave of blackness washes over me. I gasp.

_Edward is standing by the window. He is holding something in his hand. What is it? I look closer and see that it was a picture of him and Bella last September, on her birthday. It was moments before she was attacked by Jasper because of one single paper cut. In the picture Edward had his arms wrapped around her waist, hugging her as close to his body as he could, while staring into her eyes. She was smiling with her arms wrapped around his waist too. Both were dazzled because of the other. _

_Edward carefully put the picture in his pocket, then turned toward the door. His face was crumpled in visible pain. It looked like he had been crying. He stepped to the bed and grabbed a bag that held, what I suppose was, clothes. Then he walked out the door, leaving us behind, once more. _

Please have him change his mind.

**BellaPOV**

It's so strange being a werewolf. It's like I was born for this though! One time we phased but no one could hear me. They were all worried but when they looked at me I was right there, fine and breathing. Soon after that, when I phased again, they were able to hear me. It turns out that if I don't want someone to hear me, they can't! How cool is that?

~*~

One of the best things, is that my dad is more than happy to accept Jake and I being together. He clearly sees the bond between us. Right now I am also currently living in La Push with Jake and Billy. They have always welcomed me with opened arms.

**JacobPOV**

When I came in after my afternoon patrol, I saw Bella asleep on my bed. She was wearing a dark blue dress that complimented her figure perfectly. My eyes raked her dress then slowly came down to her legs. Her dress was ridding up her thigh, exposing a good amount of skin. I felt my pants stretch. Looking down I realized that I was hard.

I bent down and took off my cut-offs, wearing nothing but my boxers.

I lied down right next to her, careful not to wake her up. Knowing she was right be my side, safe and warm, I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

~*~

I woke up, perfectly content. I tried to roll over on my side, but I couldn't move. I looked around to find what was restraining me and found out that Bella's legs were wrapped around me. At that moment I realized that she also wasn't wearing underwear. I was instantly hard again. If that wasn't enough she was mumbling my name. I listened for a while, trying to make sense of what it all meant. Then the real good stuff started happening.

Bella started to pant hard, moaning my name. "Oh, _Jacob."_ she said. "Yes, _yes!"_ she was very wet. I shifted closer, realizing that my boxers were soaked where her legs were wrapped around my hips. She moaned again, sighing my name. I was so hard that it was painful.

A couple moments later, she woke up. She stirred.

"Did you have a good dream?" I ask smiling.

Finally opening her eyes, she looked at me like I was crazy, then realized the way she was wrapped around me. Blushing, she removed her legs from around my waist.

"Yes, I did have a good dream." She said blushing again. Trying to save her the embarrassment, I shifted my body so she wouldn't have to see the wet spot she made on my boxers.

"May I ask what it was about?" I said gently.

"Why?" a skeptical tone in her voice.

"Oh, well, you were saying something's in your sleep." I said slowly.

A horrific look crossed her face. Blushing, she hid her face in the pillow moaning.

"What did I say?" she asked, the pillow muffling her voice.

"Nothing too bad. You did say my name a lot… and some other things I don't want to mention… for you sake." I said very carefully.

She moaned again.

Frustrated, she looked up. "Why am I so horny, Jacob?" she asked out of the blue.

I smiled gently, trying to ease her embarrassment. "it's normal for werewolves to be like that. It's worse closer to breeding season which is coming up January. There's plenty of time since it's only October." I tried to comfort her as best as I could.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"I would do _anything _for you." I said wholeheartedly.

"Kiss me." she whispered. I didn't hesitate. It started out a soft, peck on the lips but she wouldn't stop or let me go. It wasn't so much that she wouldn't let me go, it was just that I didn't _want _to stop. It turned into a full make out session. Our tongues fighting for dominance. She was winning. She pushed me back against my pillows, crouching over me. I felt her hands running down my chest, feeling my torso, then moving down into my boxers. I gasped when her tiny, little hand held my cock. Her hand was so small, it could just barely wrap half way around it. I felt my pre-cum ooze to my tip. I felt her hot, little hand rub along my hard shaft, to the tip. She then, brought her hand to the elastic of my boxers.

"You're not going to make me do _all _the work, are you?" she whispered into my ear, her lips grazing my lobe.

Eagerly, I took my boxers off. She started to kiss me again, the whole time holding onto my _very_ hard cock. She would bit my lip, tugging slightly, while stroking my cock.

_Well fuuuuck me! _

She, then, broke the kiss to take off her dress. She threw it over her head like nothing. I put my hands on her waist and rolled, so that she was under me. I kissed along her jaw, along her neck, and collar bone. I trailed kisses down her chest, and up the sweet swell of her breast, taking her hard nipples into my mouth. She arched beneath me as I did this. Her tits were nice and inviting. A little on the small side, but perfect for her body size. They were taunting me. Begging me to suck, bite, and lick them. I needed them in my mouth.

Putting my hands on her perfect tits, I grabbed one at a time and sucked on them. She moaned. I continued to lick and suck them, until I smelt her.

I grazed my teeth along her body, feeling her quiver beneath me.

Her sweet scent washed over my senses. Moving down the bed, I slid her legs open. The smell overwhelmed me. I kissed her inner thighs, trailing my tongue along her legs. I needed to taste her, right now. My cock twitched in anticipation. God she looked beautiful, splayed out across my bed, wracked in intense pleasure.

"_Jake…"_ she moaned. The sound made me impossible harder. Sam was going to be _so_ pissed at me. Well… fuck it. I needed her as bad as she needed me. After all, she _was _my imprint.

I slid my tongue between her wet folds. Warm and wet. She tasted as good as I thought…. Even better. "Yes." she hissed. I repeated the motion, locking her thighs in place. She snaked her hands through my hair and rewarded me with a primal growl. I continued to lick, completely avoiding her clit. She was squirming non stop. She kept on grabbing the bed sheets. I brought my tongue to her clit, making little circles. I flicked my tongue upward along one of the spots that counts the most. I then buried my tongue into her entrance. She bucked against me, forcing me deeper inside her. "Oh _God yes!" _she breathed in satisfaction.

I continued to suck and lick as I lifted her slightly from the bed. I started to finger her, slipping one in at a time. She moaned from the pleasure. I carefully slid another finger in her, all the while she was moaning and screaming. She was so fucking _tight!_ So she really _was_ a virgin. I continued to ram my fingers in and out of her while the wolf in me howled in victory, while chanting mine, mine, mine over and over again.

"Yes, oh please, don't stop, Jacob. Fuck!" Her back arched hard, and her walls clamped down on me.

"_Mine!"_ I growled into her pussy.

"Oh! Yours!" she screamed, as the vibrations of my growl radiated through her, making her climax. She growled.

She panted, riding out the last waves of her orgasm.

I needed to fuck her. _Now._

Sensing my thoughts, she pulled me back up to her and pulled my face to hers. Her hot lips burned on my mouth. I gasped again, in surprise, as she grabbed my rather hard dick.

"Are you _sure?_" I said, concerned. I didn't want her to be unsure, at the same time I didn't want this to stop.

"I'm positive Jake. Just do it already." she said, very impatiently.

"I'll go slow." I said cautiously. She squeezed her eyes shut. Preparing for the pain. I put my tip an inch into her entrance. She gasped in pain, she looked like she was going to cry. I stayed there for a minute, almost cumming. She adjusted her position. I then proceeded, adding a couple more inches, before going in fully. She gasped, then moaned.

"Oh, _fuck._" she groaned. How could the leech resist _this?_ What a fag.

"Ooooh!" she moaned some more. I was in physical pain. I just wanted to fuck her brains out. "Come on Jake! Fuck me!" she screamed because of the suspense. I continued a slow fuck, enjoying every scream and moan that came out of her mouth. It was much to slow.

"Harder! More!" she screamed. My resolve wavered. I gave up on the slowness, creating my own rhythm. I slammed into her harder. Her eyes were closed, enjoying every second of it like I was.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Bell-uh!" I screamed, my voice breaking.

"Oh!" she moaned as she came. Her walls clamped down on my cock. I fucked her harder. She rocked with me, her face showing complete happiness, and after-sex feelings.

I came hard. It was my turn to moan and cry from the pleasure. Bella started to rock on my dick, milking my every last drop.

She was still panting as I pulled out of her and lied on my back. I was panting hard too. She got up and curled into my side. I pulled her closer.

"That was…amazing. There aren't really any word to describe it." she said, her eyes glowed.

I didn't answer.

"Jake? Is something wrong?" her eyebrows knitted together in confusion and rejection.

"No…. it's just…. Fuck! Sam is going to kill us! Well… me not you… after all you _are_ his sister." I said in frustration.

"No he won't. He'll never do that." she said, trying to comfort.

"_You _don't know that." I mumbled.

"Oh well." she said dismissing the conversation completely.

"You know, we should take a shower. We have patrols in an hour…. Well …. More like 25 minutes!" I almost screamed from the realization.

"Don't worry! We'll be there on time." she said nonchalantly.

"Fine, just go take a shower." I replied, a bit harshly.

"Only if you join me!" she called, already heading to the bathroom.

"Be right there!" I called back. Good thing Billy wasn't here. Just the thought of it made me shudder. I headed toward the bathroom, thankful that I had finally been given the chance to love her. I will never lose her. No matter what I will have and will always love her.


	10. Unexpected

**JacobPOV**

*phased*

"_Did you have a nice nap you guys?"_ Leah said, skipping at my side. Stupid, little pest.

"_Shut up Leah." _I grumbled, instantly in a bad mood. Bella shoved me with her shoulder. For a tiny thing, she was sure the fuck strong.

"_Well!" _The pest huffed. "_I could hear you all the way to the border line." _she complained. Wasn't there anything else she could do instead of annoy people? Why me? Why couldn't she bug someone else?

"_Well it's more fun to mess with you. You seem to get mad easier and have the most problems." _she grinned a wolfish grin. I snorted.

"_What?"_ she asked, skeptical.

"_Nothing." _I scoffed. She thought _I _had problems? She was the one who was still in love with Sam. Oh, and for kicks she always tries to piss people off. Yeah I'm the one with the problems. I looked at Bella. She winked at me, thank god she was able to shield my thoughts.

"_Jake-" _Leah growled, irritated that she couldn't hear me, but was suddenly stopped short. A sickly sweet smell hit us. It burned my nose.

_Vampire._

And we were the only ones phased. Damn it.

_Leah. Go find Sam and the others. _I ordered, the Alpha coming out in my voice. She flinched from the power in it.

_Bella. Come on. _I said. What was I thinking? Bella should go get Sam. I had to protect her. She shouldn't be here. She could get hurt.

_I'm a fucking, furry ass werewolf. I think I can take care of myself, thank you very much. _she said bitterly.

_You could get hurt- _I started but she cut me off.

_You could too. I'm not going to leave you Jake. _she said fiercely, looking into my eyes.

_Fine. Just… keep you guard. _I sighed, resigned. When I turned around I saw that Leah had left. I looked through her thoughts. Sadness, pain, and jealousy. She felt left out. She wanted an imprint bad. She was jealous of Bella and I. Well, shit. I don't think I would ever be able to look at her the same way again. Poor Leah.

_Please don't go all sappy and feel sorry for me. I don't need your pity. _Leah spat at me. She was pissed again.

_No you don't. what you need is to run faster. _I sighed, impatient. _Can't you run any faster Leah?_ I complained, trying to change the subject.

She laughed._ Just watch me._ she said, taking off even faster. I could feel her nails digging into the forest floor. Damn she was fast. Pushing it out of my mind, Bella and I headed toward the trail.

**SamPOV**

"Sam, can you hand me that blue plate over there?" Emily asked. I just smiled and brought it to her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Well, you're in a good mood today." she observed, still smiling.

I chuckled, nuzzling my face into the crevice of her neck. She giggled.

"Yes I am, but I just have a feeling that something's wrong-" I said, stopping short. I heard a howl in the distance, too low for Emily to hear.

_Leah._

I froze.

"What's wrong Sammy?" she asked. I pulled away and walked toward the screen door. Looking around for her.

"Leah. I'll be right back." I said walking out side, stopping on the porch. I waited. There was finally a rustling in the bushes about 10 feet from me. I felt a shimmer in the air. She phased.

I continued to wait, impatiently, when I called out to her. "Leah. Just come out."

"No. I'm not going out there naked! Are you crazy? Why don't you go get a robe or something?" Leah called back.

"I don't care if you're naked. Emily's the only other person out here." I said. Stupid girls.

"Fine." she grumbled and stepped out into the open. "If you look, you're dead." she called out. I sighed and averted my eyes.

"What's wrong? What do you need to tell me?" I asked.

"Jacob and Bella just found a vampire trail. We need to get the rest of the pack and head out there. It's a new scent." she said urgently. My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I said slowly, trying to calm down.

"Well-" she started to say but I raised my hand up to silence her.

"Never mind." I growled, making her flinch. I walked inside.

"What's wrong Sammy?" she repeated.

"I'll be back later on. Jacob and Bella found a vampire trail. They don't recognize the scent." I said urgently. When I looked at Emily, her face showed nothing but worry.

"Be careful Sam and take care of Bella." she said, concerned.

_Bella._

Oh god, please no. Not my sister. I almost started to cry. Come on, I've got to man up. After all, I'm Sam fucking Uley.

"I will." I choked out before I ran out the door and phased.


	11. Reminder!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!**

**AWWW!!!! Sammy loves his sister!!! ****J In this story, Edward leaves then comes back BEFORE the cliff incident. Which DOES mean that they have met Victoria, James, and Laurent. Oh! AND the wolves don't know who Victoria and Laurent are, 'cause they have never met (or smelt) them. You'll see soon why I pointed those things out! ;) **


	12. For the Love of Jacob

**BellaPOV**

God. What the fuck? Why does he have to treat me like a baby? I don't need to be coddled. Fucking pussy. I sighed.

_Why are you shielding your thoughts?_ Jake asked.

_What other reason would I? _I huffed. _I think I'm making it very clear that I don't want you to hear my thoughts._

He rolled his eyes. _Why in such a bad mood?_

_Well… I don't need to be coddled Jake. I can take care of myself. _I was clearly pissed off.

_What made you say that?_ he said, pushing for more information.

It sounded like I was trying to explain it to a very _very _slow person. _I don't need to be put on a shelf that reads: _DON'T TOUCH _just like Edward. I _DON'T _need you to jump in front of everything that comes my way. _My voice was rising with my growing tension and frustration. _I _DON'T _need you to protect me 24/7! I can, clearly, take perfect care of myself! Thank you very much. _I huffed the last sentence.

_I know you can. I wasn't belittling your ability at self preservation. _He rolled his eyes. Blocking my thoughts again, I snorted. _Men. _

_What? _Annoyance dominant in his voice.

_Oh. It's nothing. _I couldn't help but smirk.

_Yeah. Right. _He mumbled, still annoyed. _Well then. Are you going to answer my question?_

Damn it. I was kinda hoping to avoid that.

_What question?_ I asked stupidly. Nice.

_You know damn well what question._

_No I don't. _I gave him my best doe-eyed, innocent look I could possibly manage in wolf form.

_Well, I asked 'What made you say that?' _

_Oh, that question…_

I internally sighed. Oh, well.

_I know I'm your imprint… but… you don't have to be so… I don't know… protective. You don't need to go all 'Mr. Tough Alpha Man' on me. I'm your imprint for god's sake! _I ranted. _Like I said. I am capable of taking care of myself._

_Bells! But what if you got hurt? You don't know what we are up against-_

I cut him off. _And you do? Listen, Jake. I know that you think you know what's best but someti- _I stopped short. He was standing right there. A part of my past that I had long forgotten.

_Laurent._

**JacobPOV**

_Bells! But what if you got hurt? You don't know what we are up against-_

Dammit! She can never let me finish a sentence!

_And you do? Listen, Jake… _

I rolled my eyes. Here comes another lecture, so I just let myself zone out. Good thing she's so caught up at being mad. …._know what's best but someti- _she shut up. I looked at her questioningly but froze as soon as the smell hit me. Sickly sweet and it burned my nostrils. It felt like straight beach got squirt out my nose. The fur on my back bristled, standing on end. I looked at Bella's frozen figure, then slowly turned to face the enemy. I growled. He was standing motionless, eyes closed. I continued to growl. I sank low to the ground, ass arched up into the air, preparing to pounce. Right at that moment, he opened his eyes. His irises the color of blood. He was staring at Bella. The wolf in me took over. _Mine. Protect. Imprint. Protect. Imprint. Protect. _the wolf howled. He continued to stare at her, his face showing confusion, amazement, and recognition. He knew her. I was enraged. He fucking _knew _her.

Right at that second he took a step back, and I saw his muscles tightened to attack. He jumped forward like lightening. Bella growled. She still couldn't move.

That's when I pounced.

**SamPOV**

I was running as fast as I could. I was so into my own thoughts, that I wasn't paying attention to the urgent thoughts in my head. _Mine. Protect. Imprint. Protect. Imprint. Protect. _the thoughts that weren't mine echoed in my head. I stopped dead in my tracks and howled. Surely Quil, Jared, Paul, and Embry could hear that.

Not even thirty seconds later, I was accompanied by four other wolves. My paws picked up speed, running toward the scent. The twigs and dried leaves were crunching under my massive paws. Then the overwhelming scent of vampire hit me.

_Damn! _Quil thought, coming up right behind me. He covered his muzzle with his paw, trying to shield the scent.

_You said it. _Paul replied coming behind us ten seconds later, flanked by Embry and Paul.

All of this happened, in the last minute.

_Where's Leah?_ I asked them, the alpha coming out in my voice. They cringed.

_Right here, boss. _She huffed arrogantly coming up behind us.

_Where have you b- _I didn't get to finish. The urgent protective thoughts that belonged to Jacob echoed in all of our heads. We didn't move. _Couldn't _move.

_He fucking _knew _her. _Jacob thought. We were watching the scene in his head. I tried to look through Bella but her shield was up. Dammit.

The leech took a step back, and his muscles tightened to attack.

_Come on! _I yelled, taking off running. I wasn't fast enough. He jumped forward like lightening. Bella growled. She still didn't move.

_No! _I growled. I was running as fast I could, leaving the rest of the pack in the dust. They huffed and huffed, like the big bad wolves they were, trying to catch up with me.

I was watching intently and saw Jacob pounce, attacking. His vision blacked out. We were getting closer. With my sensitive hearing, I was able to hear him growling.

There was barking and growls.

Then silence.

I ran faster. No. No. No. This can't happen. Please take care of her Jacob. Pleas-

I was cut off. One of my fears confirmed.

**BellaPOV**

I stared and stared. I couldn't look away. His eyes were closed; he was wearing a black leather jacket, ripped jeans that had mud stains. His Dreads were tied back into a pony tail while he was also not wearing any shoes. I continued to stare at him when, suddenly, Jacob started to growl. I had completely forgotten that Jake had no idea who he was. Human memories came flooding back to me. The baseball field. When he showed up with the red head and her mate. Victoria and James. We- I mean the Cullens had killed James. Victoria and Him were still alive. I couldn't look away. He, then, opened his blood red eyes and stared back. I was staring into the eyes of a killer. I could see it, he was planning on me being his next victim. He tensed and pounced. I growled and prepared myself for the impact, closing my eyes. I waited, but it never came. I heard growls and snarls, then the sound of metallic flesh ripping. I opened my eyes just in time to see Laurent wrap his arms around Jacob. _My _Jacob.

He crushed him and I couldn't move.

He threw his body onto the forest floor, and he landed with a thud. _NO NO NO NO!!!! _The wolf in me howled. Not my Jacob. I stared at him and saw the feeble breaths heave in tiny gasps. I felt my anger rising and protectiveness washed over my senses. I couldn't let him get away. Slowly, I turned toward Laurent. My vision turned a bloody red and I turned to glare at him.

For the all the love of my Jacob, I launched myself at Laurent. I acted on instinct, chuckling when he cried out in pain when my teeth snatched off an arm. I used all of my power and strength I could. My hatred was so powerful. He met my eye and crumpled in pain. I mentally imagined setting him on fire. He hissed and screamed. What was I doing? _How _was I doing this? Testing out my newly found strength, I imagined ripping his head off. Laurent clutched at his head, fingers laced through his hair. He growled and screamed.

I chuckled at his pain.

Having some fun, I imagined ripping some… other _things _off. He grabbed his crotch and cried out again. He was crying in pain. Just then, Sam came into the clearing growling. I momentarily lost concentration and Laurent sprang off the floor.

"Oh, no." he whispered in shock. Without warning he snatched at his detached arm and ran off. I saw Sam lunge and follow pursuit. I felt an urge to follow but saw Jacob on the floor. I stopped and curled up right next to him.

_You guys get over here! _I ordered, the alpha ringing in my voice. After all I was the imprint of the rightful Alpha.

Through my mind they saw Jake lying on the floor. I shielded my thoughts from their questions, and nuzzled my nose to his neck. I tried to nudge him awake but he wouldn't. I started to cry as I waited for the rest of the pack to show up. I cried and cried all of my tears for _my _Jacob.

**SamPOV**

Out of nowhere there was a yelp, then a loud howl of pain. There was a thud of a body hitting the forest floor. It was Jacob. He was hurt, I could feel it in my bones. The howl kept on going, almost like a siren. It got impossibly louder. There was a shifting noise then a different pitch of growling. It was Bella.

She howled and I could finally see through her thoughts once again. She looked over at Jacob where he was crumpled in pain. Half of the bones in his body broken. The leech had gotten his arms around him. Now it was just Bella vs. the enemy. Shit.

They started to circle each other, then Bella pounced pulling off an arm, then jumping back before he could take a swipe. She shielded her thoughts, and this time I heard screams of agony and pain. What the fuck was she doing to him?

I had finally made it to her. I felt my ears press tightly on my head. He was crumpled on the floor in pain. When Bella looked at me, he wasn't in any more pain. He saw me and jumped up. The others were still way back there.

The bloodsucker's bright red eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, no." he whispered. Before we could even register what was going to happen, he snatched his detached limb with his other hand and took off running. He ran for his life. I followed pursuit. He danced across the treaty border, teasing me. He knew I couldn't cross. He smiled at me, I glared.

"Don't worry. I'll be back. This dance isn't over with." He whispered, smirking. A eerie chill ran up my spine and my hair bristled.

He then left, moving like a ghost, and disappeared into thin air. I swear, I will not stop until that little bitch pays. I swear to it.


	13. Edward's thoughts

EdwardPOV

**(this is when Bella had phased and he was trying to find away to keep it a secret)**

***Thinking***

'_**It will be as if I never existed' my own words echoed in my head, 'a clean break'. We're leaving because of me and my issues…again. They shouldn't know about what had happened to Bella. Maybe I can go to my old friend, Sapphire, and have her erase my memory to forget about Bella… and then I can go back to chase Victoria… That sounds like a good idea. Good thing Alice doesn't know about Bella and her… issues. Nobody will ever find out and it will never happen again…**_


	14. They left and are back again

**JacobPOV**

The pain was unbearable. It felt like I was being trampled by 100 bulls, submerged in acid, and being burned alive all at the same time. My ribs were on fire, a killer headache and I couldn't move without crying out. Why can't I just die?

**BellaPOV**

I curled up next to Jacob, nuzzling my wet nose into his neck; trying to nudge him awake. It was no use, he wouldn't wake up. I started to cry my lone wolf howls and whines, my tears the size of golf balls.

_Please don't die Jake. Don't die. _I cried. _Please, Leah, Embry, just somebody help him. _

I heard the sound of gigantic, rough paws hitting the forest floor, getting closer and closer. Instinctively, I got up and crouched over my imprint; hateful, and defensive growls came from my teeth-showing muzzle, the snarls echoing through the clearing.

_Easy there Bells, it's just us. Come on, let us take Jake, he needs serious medical help. _Embry's voice said slowly and carefully, in my head.

He was speaking to me like I was losing my mind, or at least close to it. I slowly backed away, my feral growls choking off into a long howl that was partly a sob.

_Just help him. _I pleaded.

Leah was the first one to phase, followed by Embry. They quickly grabbed their clothes that were tied to their legs, and slipped the garments on. Leah wore a gray cotton dress that met her knees half way, while Embry wore dimple cut-offs as well as Quil and Paul. Carefully as they could, they picked up Jacob with their abnormal wolf strength and started their long walk to La Push. Even though they tried to be as careful as they could so they wouldn't cause Jacob unnecessary pain, he howl and cried at the torment his injuries were causing him. Leah walked beside me, completely failing at trying to comfort me. I was a mess. Sam met us at the border of the trees, his face sorrowful, angry, and regretful. It could only mean one thing.

The bloodsucking flea had gotten away.

I felt my face harden into a mask of pure anger and hate. My tears kept on flowing, still showing my grief. I will get my revenge, soon.

We had finally made it to La Push. Jacob was nearly as pale as a vampire. Almost like a Cullen. He lay unconscious and unmoving. When ever he _did _move, his face contorted in pain and he tried not to cry out. La Push's only doctor walked in to check up on him and walked right back out. His old brown face was sagging from age and covered in wrinkles and pinched making his face look like a pug puppy. Visitors went in and out of Jacob's tiny room, masks of pity for me and sadness for Jacob was plastered on everyone's face who had visited. Billy came in and out constantly giving me reassuring pats on the back, hugs and gentle squeezes on the hand for encouragement. His smile was warm and friendly, while his dark eyes were soft; showing only a hint of fear. Jacob woke up but never spoke to me. His gaze would lock with mine and we would have our own private conversation, blocking out the rest of the world with our eyes talking, there was no need for words. This, sometimes, monotonous routine happened for the rest of the two weeks ahead.

On the last day of the two weeks Jacob had finally spoke to me. His voice was rough, from lack of talking, and deep. His tone was warm and his hand reached toward my face. He beckoned for me to join him on his tiny bed. I laid down next to him and gently rested my forehead on his shoulder, crying silent tears. His hand went under my chin and brought my head up so he could meet my eyes. He saw my tears, creating tears of his own. At that moment he kissed me. It was like he never kissed me before; his lips were soft and gently at first, growing with fierceness and roughness as the kiss turned hot and heavy. We were both panting when we finally came up for air, I hadn't realized but I was holding my breath.

"I love you my Bella." was the first words he had said to me since he was hurt, all the while, there was a gentle smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"I love you too Jakey." I smiled back, leaning in to give him a swift peck on the lips. He leaned in eagerly, wanting more but I pulled back swiftly. There was a twinkle in his eyes when he laughed at my teasing him. He shifted and stretched his arms, wincing slightly.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to get the doctor?" I asked fearful, afraid that he was still hurt.

"Nah, I'm just sore from not moving for a while." he answered, stretching and wincing again. I looked down in time to see his legs stretch and toes point, his joints cracking. Again he winced but this time from pleasure.

"Hmmm." He sighed, content. "Lets see if I can walk…" he mumbled half to himself. Reluctant to leave his arms, I got up from the bed. Slowly, he got up. Hobbling around the room he reached the door just as the doctor came in. his eyes were slightly amused at Jacob's sleepy eyes and his bed head.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, amusement the dominant expression on his face.

"Nope. Just trying out my legs, that's all." Jacob replied.

"Well, it seems you're well enough to join the pack again. Just take it easy for another day just in case." He warned, serious. With that he left the room, leaving Jake and I staring after him.

Jacob looked back at me and he smiled softly. He walked over to me in two strides. His hand and fingers tangling themselves in my hair, while his kiss was fierce with need. Hastily, we moved to the bed. I was flat on my back, both his legs were on either side of my hips, with him crouched over me. His eyes were filled with lust and wanting, I'm sure my eyes echoed his. The kissing continued until we were panting hard. Having the doctor say he was free to walk and move around, we spent the rest of the day and night enjoying each others company which was hot and heavy.

Hours later I woke up encircled in my soul mate's arms. I turned my head to see that it read 7:30am. Turning my head back, I tried to go back to sleep but I was already wide away. Sighing reluctantly, I got up to take a shower and get ready for our pack shifts. Heading to the bathroom, I felt someone's eyes watching me, burning into my bare back forcing me to turn around.

"Hey Jakey. I'm sorry I woke you." I softly said. Rubbing the sleep from my wide awake eyes.

"Don't worry 'bout it." His eyes sized me up from head to toe before saying: "Hey Bells, you alright? You seem more pale than usual. Have you been outside in the last two weeks or have you been with me the entire time?" he asked concerned.

I chuckled. "Well I wasn't gonna leave you here. Leah tried to pry me from your side and I wouldn't budge. Sam understood and let me stay with you."

"You still didn't answer one question. Haven't you gone outside in the last two weeks?"

I hesitated too long. "Well…. No."

Impatiently he sighed, "Bells. It's unhealthy to not get any sun. Why don't you go out and get some daylight, try getting a tan or something. Just go outside, I have one more day still to stay inside." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully that made me giggle. "I'm probably gonna help Billy clean and what not over here for today to give me something to do. Anyway go outside and have some fun." Jacob tried to convince me. It worked, too.

"Okay, well I'm probably going to go hiking or something." I added "Don't worry I can take care of myself, thank you." I said icily when I saw him start to protest.

"Fine." Was all he answered. I went to take a shower, letting the water, that was never hot enough, sooth out the knots in my back. After washing my hair with my favorite shampoo, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body before I entered Jacob's room again. Walking to the closet, I pulled out a cotton dress out of a couple spare clothes that I kept here just in cast, just like my shampoo and extra brush. I put on underwear, that I rarely used anymore except when I went out in public. After brushing and halfway hand drying my hair I headed to Jacob, who was watching my every movement.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about how beautiful you look." He smiled while I snorted, amused.

"Right. Anyway I'll be back soon." I kissed him swiftly on the lips then moved toward the door, picking up my old pair of red and white converse on the way. I tied my shoes and looked back at Jacob, who was still in the same position watching me, and left. I drifted, in my own thoughts, and walked into town. I hadn't even realized where my feet were taking me until I was in the woods where the big, white, abandoned, empty house loomed into my vision. I proceeded to walk forward to the ghost of a house full of both happy and memorable, painful moments in my life when it was actually normal.

**EdwardPOV**

I hadn't fed in days. I was desperate and lonely, hunting a red headed bitch who had tried to kill me not even a couple days ago, but fled before I could catch up to her. She had gotten my arm ripped off and left before I could get my only attached arm around her stone neck to rip her head from her body. God I needed help. Without acknowledging it, I picked up my phone and dialed a number that I hadn't used in a long, long time. The phone rang only 2 times before a familiar voice picked up, the voice of the man who was like a father to me.

"_Cullen's residence. Carlisle speaking."_

"Carlisle, this is Edward." my voice was lifeless and detached.

"_Oh Edward! Please come home! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" _His voice was full of concern and worry.

I chuckled bitterly, "Yes, I am quite fine. But I am having a hard time trying to keep my diet in check."

"_Have you fed on a human?" _Disbelief and denial colored his voice.

"No. Not yet at least. Just having doubts in my self-control, that's all."

"_Oh, Edward why don't you come home? I'll help you-We'll help you." _Sincere.

"Where are you guys at?"

"_Oh we're in Black Forest, Colorado. Please come home. I'm sure you'll be able to find us soon enough. Where are you, anyway?"_

"Actually I'm in Albuquerque, New Mexico. I've been having some problems with Victoria and I've been tracking her for sometime now. She's actually heading that way. I'll see you soon." And with that, I hung up.

I ended at Carlisle's front porch. I wasn't even there for 5 seconds before the door opened and out ran Esme who pulled me into a fierce hug. I was surprised at how much I missed her and hugged her back.

"Oh, my baby. My Edward." She crooned, lovingly. Everyone gathered on the front lawn giving me welcoming hugs and pats on the back. I was ushered inside, when Alice paused. Her eyes glazed over and I was immediately sucked into her vision, taking my full attention, and I stopped too.

_There was a dark haired girl in a cotton dress and converse walking to our old house. Her face was familiar and her once clumsy walk was graceful. She turned to look into the window when, suddenly, Laurent came up behind her. Watching and waiting. Her Back went ridged and she turned around. It was Bella. The view switched to the forest behind Laurent and there was Victoria, watching intently. They were going to ambush her. There was no way she was going to survive this. Bella held her ground and Laurent took a step forward. The vision blacked out._

I sucked in a startled breath and started to shake with anger.

"What? What's wrong? Edward?" Carlisle questioned with growing impatience.

"Laurent and Victoria are heading back to Forks. They're going to ambush Bella." Alice answered for me. I felt the remaining blood drain from my already pale face. It was worse to hear it out loud and make my suspicions confirmed. Everyone gasped.

"Are we too late?" Carlisle asked.

"We have just enough time." It was Alice who spoke again.

"I don't care what you guys think but I'm going to Forks. There is no way that Laurent is going to hurt Bella." Emmett said fiercely and proudly.

"Same here." Jasper and Alice chimed in together. Rosalie's lips were smashed down into a disapproving grimace. Carlisle and Esme locked eyes and she nodded.

"It's settled then. We're going back to Forks." Carlisle confirmed.

"We'll be there in about 5 hours if we take a private jet. Don't worry we'll have just enough time to make it there if we leave in 10 minutes." Alice said.

Everyone was packed and ready to go in less than five minutes. Carlisle was on the phone planning the preparations with the jet.

We were going back to Forks.

Five hours later we were parked below the hill that ran up to our driveway. We quickly ran our luggage up into the house. We had barely parked when I saw the flutter of dark brown hair and a cotton dress turn the corner of our house. I followed her, careful not to disturb her, it looked like she was lost in her own thoughts. I watched her pear into the window when there was a snap of a branch behind her. Her back stiffened and she turned around. I was watching, giving her the chance to try to defend herself, so that I could come to my fair maidens rescue.

Bella glared at Laurent and held her ground. Slowly she kicked off her shoes and took off her underwear and dress. Reluctantly I turned my head and whispered, "_Emmett!_" too low for Bella and Laurent to hear. He met my gaze and ushered the rest of the family to gather around and watched. Everyone fluttered close, watching intently, their walking sounded like a whisper. Their eyes widened when they saw Bella standing there naked. Emmett's whistle of appreciation was low but his thoughts were as loud as him yelling.

_Damn! That's girls got one hell of a body! She sure has changed since we left-_

I cut Emmett's thoughts off with a glare and he guiltily averted his eyes until we say Bella began to shake and we realized in that moment that Bella had changed.

She had changed a lot.

**A/N: Edward had made himself forget about what happened to Bella when she phased and the Cullen's left again. Bella's relationship with Jacob grows and Edward never told his family what had happened to Bella. He made them all move, like her 18th**** birthday incident all over again. **


	15. An unexpected suprise

_Previously:_

_Their eyes widened when they saw Bella standing there naked. Emmett's whistle of appreciation was low but his thoughts were as loud as him yelling. _

'_Damn! That's girls got one hell of a body! She sure has changed since we left-'_

_I cut Emmett's thoughts off with a glare and he guiltily averted his eyes until we say Bella began to shake and we realized in that moment that Bella had changed._

_She had changed a lot._

**BellaPOV**

I glanced around the yard curiously, sensing something was wrong. Giving up, I peered through the window, hoping to see the something that had my senses on edge. Too preoccupied in my search, I hadn't noticed the burning stare etched on my back from someone behind me, until a twig snapped under the intruders foot. My back stiffened at the sound and the unpleasant burning smell that swept into my flared nostrils.

_Vampire._

The scent was familiar. I had smelt it recently. Laurent.

Slowly, I turned around, my eyes narrowed into a fierce glare when I saw him. I kicked off my shoes and my underwear. Pretty soon my dress was over my head too and I was shaking terribly.

"Hello Laurent." My voice like acid.

"Ah, Bella. We meet again. How is your Jacob by the way? I hope he's okay." At the last part his small smile turned into an evil sneer.

"Oh, he's fine. Up and walking again I'm sure you know." I replied.

"Oh, are you mad my little wolf friend? I see you're shaking pretty bad." He grinned.

"I'm perfectly fine." My voice dull.

"Are you afraid that you don't have your precious wolf friends to protect you? Are you scared?" His voice alluring.

"If you do recall, I can still make you cry out in pain bloodsucker, but only if I'm really mad. Actually, I would like to thank you because you see if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have found out that I could make you cringe and cry out in pain if you got me too mad." I said sweetly with irony.

"Ah, yes, yes. Your little…gift." He seemed to have trouble finding words. "But too bad that you won't be able to find out the extent of your gifts because today, right now, this second…. you are going to die." He whispered the last part. My shaking increased and it looked like I was nearly vibrating.

He pounced.

He was fast but I was faster. I dodged out of his way and phased, momentarily dazzled by the rainbow before my eyes. It was the magic of the tribe and it completely engulfed me. I was back into my tiny wolf of a body and growling, teeth showing and all. I didn't even take note of the seven gasps that came from behind me, I didn't hardly even heard the gasps because they were light and airy like a whisper…. And also I was, for a fact, being stalked my vampires and in that minute about to fight one of them. How wonderful my day turned out to be.

Fierce and vicious growls escaped my muzzle that slowly opened, ready at any moment to bite down and tear off a limb. Laurent hissed back like a cat and started to circle me. He lunged forward again his hands curled to claws. His wrist went right past my head at the perfect angle to grip on. I bit his wrist and tore as hard as I could. The sound of screeching metal filled the clearing. He screamed in agony. I snickered and he hissed again. Up until then I hadn't noticed the whisper of a muted thud behind me as another vampire appeared behind me. I lunged at Laurent, still too preoccupied to notice anything else.

He went down with a hollow thud, screaming. My mouth enclosed at his throat and yanked. I tossed my head to the side chucking something the size of a bolder…

It was his head.

His body went stiff.

I leaped off just in time to see a flash of red hair leap at me. I dodged out of the way, swiftly. Right when I got off of Laurent's body, it got up and ran around trying to find it's head. It was like a cartoon character running around blindly. I glanced at the red flame that hissed and growled; it tried to claw my and I snapped back. Both of us jumped back into a slow turning circle.

_Victoria_

She had finally come after me. That bitch was gonna _die. _I lunged for her throat, not taking notice to Laurent had reattached his head, letting venom pool down his neck coming all the way from his mouth to his collarbone, oozing down into his shirt. In mid leap I was tackled my Laurent, knocking the breath out of me. I gasped, trying to catch my breath, crying out in a whimper when I felt a couple of broken ribs. Laurent jumped on top of me and looked like he was about to bite me when suddenly…

His weight was gone from on top of me.

There was the crash of a stone cold vampire hitting a tree and snapping it in half. I turned my head in time to see Laurent hiss and run away again. Like the coward he was.

I lay on the floor feeling my body fix itself while I kept breathing deeply. Suddenly cool hands we on me, around my neck making me look forward. Victoria smiled and growled then punched me in the stomach with her foot, Launching me across the field. The tree snapped under the force and fell beside me as I tried to phase back.

Welcoming the warmth, I phased back to human form.

Trying to get up, I put my hand on the remains of the Spruce besides me, shoving upward. Halfway up I felt a terrible pain in my womb and I heard a terrible pain filled scream, only to realize that it was my own filling my ears. Falling to the floor naked, I curled up in a ball wishing the pain wound go away.

"Bella?" A velvety, sweet voice I hadn't heard in a while came from across the mini meadow. My head snapped up and I glared, with my teeth bared and my nostrils flared, as I stared. His bronze hair glowed dimly while his deep golden eyes looked worried. His paleness hadn't changed, obviously. He was the same poor bastard he was when he left. I suddenly felt nauseated and I vomited.

"Bella!" Edward cried and ran towards me. I growled and cringed against the enormous log. "Bella are you okay?" He asked as I tried to get up. The pain in my womb was back and I fell down.

"Carlisle!" Edward hissed. Suddenly, the blonde perfect angel Carlisle came to my rescue again. I felt his smooth hands prodding my stomach and I felt like I was being cut open with a chainsaw. I blacked out at that moment.

A little while later I woke up on a white, plush couch with a bandage wrapped around my waist. Trying to rip it off, I felt cool hands restrain my wrist. I jerked away; the cool skin felt unnatural on my skin.

Carlisle's voice said, "Shhh, Bella, you're okay. Don't worry you and your baby are going to be fine."


	16. Which is my family?

_**Previously on "Keeping me safe"**_

_I felt his smooth hands prodding my stomach and I felt like I was being cut open with a chainsaw. I blacked out at that moment._

_A little while later I woke up on a white, plush couch with a bandage wrapped around my waist. Trying to rip it off, I felt cool hands restrain my wrist. I jerked away; the cool skin felt unnatural on my skin._

_Carlisle's voice said, "Shhh, Bella, you're okay. Don't worry you and your baby are going to be fine."_

**BPOV**

"Baby? What the fuck are you talking about? What baby?" My voice getting more and more shrill with every word I said. I saw someone flinch out of the corner of my eye when I said fuck. My head snapped toward his direction.

"_YOU!" _my voice filled with seething venom. "WHAT THE HELL ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE? YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed, lunging forward at Edward. I felt 4 pairs of unnaturally cold hands restrain me. Of all the nerve! HE was the one who left me in the beginning. HE left me in the woods, practically tearing my heart in two. HE was the one who broke me numerous times and it still hurt…even though I was imprinted with Jake and despite the fact that most of the things he did brought me to the life I love so much now… I don't care he's still a fucking ass hole. And because of him, Victoria is still out there and is hunting me down hurting my mate and my unborn child.

No way in HELL was I going to let Edward off with a clean brake.

"Bella calm the…fuck…down." Edward said rather glumly flinching and forcing himself to say the word 'fuck' as if to show he actually had some balls. Everyone, including Rosalie, either raised their eyebrows or rolled their eyes. I couldn't help but snort myself. Freaking creep.

Suddenly, I notice a faint throbbing in my chest and I felt a yurn to La Push.

_Jake-Jake Jake-Jake _my heart thumped seeming to say his name.

_He's waiting for you. Why spend time lingering? He's waiting for you. Your Jacob is waiting for you. _my subconscious said in a velvet voice.

"_Jake" _I whispered…. At that one word Edward seemed to freeze.

"Yes why don't you run along to your dog now? Can't be away from him too long now that mating season is coming up in not too long." Edward seemed to hiss.

"You know what Edward? _Fuuuuuuuck yoooouu! _Can't just shut the fuck up and stop being such an ass hole for one minute? And with those words said, you can just shove it up your stupid, up tight, 109 year old virgin, prick ass and not say one more word to me. Not. One. More. _Freaking_. Word." I hissed right back. He flinched again. Yeah that's right. I hate you now you bastard. So don't you fucking mess with me cuase I'll tear you apart.

I tried to get up once more. The pain flared in my womb, feeling like I had just gotten kicked in the stomach by a mule.

"No Bella! It's not good for the baby! You cant just get up! You nearly miscarried and you need proper re-" I didn't catch the last of Carlisle's words because once again I blanked out and sank into nothingness away from the pain that seemed like it would never stop.

**JPOV**

I was in a dreamless sleep…. Then I saw Bella… She was crouched over a log vomiting, then tried to get up. She fainted….. Then I got a quick flash of red curly hair in the background.

_Victoria's hair_

The wolf in me howled to protect my mate yet I couldn't move…I was a ghost in this scene. Then everything went black.

I was then in a bed. The house looked familiar…it was the Cullen's. In this dream I was Bella. I struggled to get up but then a pain flared my abdomen and I fainted.

I bolted up straight sweating. My heart throbbed and my head flared, a migraine coming on.

_Bella. Bella. Bella. _My mate's name seemed to be said in time with my throbbing heart.

Bella. Bella…. BELLA!

My heart lurched as I felt horror and anguish wash over me…. I felt her fear and anger and indifference…. Then nothing.

_Protect mate. Protect mate. Protect. Protect. Protect. Protect! _The inner wolf in me chanted endlessly. I could feel my baby Bells in trouble. I had to find her.

Jumping out of my window, I phased and sent out to find my mate.

I came across her spicy scent at the border…. She had crossed it and I followed. It lead to the Cullen residence where the burning scent of straight bleach and sugar mixed together met my nose…the Cullens', I faintly noticed that it was mixed with the scent of cinnamon and vanilla…..of _Bella._

My nose twitched picking up the faint smell of blood. Wolf blood. It was Bella's.

_NO! _I cried. It wasn't possible. She wasn't dead but she was hurt… they wouldn't do that to her if they knew what was good for them… They should never have come back!

Not caring about anything but protecting my mate I barged through their front door still in wolf form. They were all crowding around a white couch seeming to be completely engrossed in whatever it was on it. I launched at the first one I saw.

I ended up landing right on top of the young blonde girl. The one's name that was a flower.

I, then, ripped off her arm and tossed it, making it hit the back or the couch. Quickly jumping back, I avoided a punch that missed me barely coming from the big brute. They had hurt my Bella and they were going to pay even if it was the last thing I would do.

**BPOV**

I was in a quiet slumber dreaming about my Jacob and my future child. It turned out that they were twins. A boy and a girl. Jacobs face was glowing as he smiled at me, only love in his eyes. It knocked me breathless.

But then his lips pulled back into a grimace as a feral growl came from his chest, sounding completely primitive. I felt myself walking up into actual reality.

The growling was _real. _It was coming from outside. Opening my eyes just in time, I watched as the front door of the Cullen's house being broken down and watched a russet brown wolf crash through.

_Jake. _My heart seemed to lurch towards him. _No! _I wanted to cry but I couldn't speak, my throat was so dry and not one word would come out. I felt something hit the back of the couch. I looked up back to Jacob and I saw that he had Rosalie pined…and without an arm. I grinned. Swiftly he jumped back, avoiding a narrow hit, aimed towards his chest, tossed by Emmet.

_Oh, no. _My mind thought. They can't get hurt. They can't…..more importantly they absolutely _could not _hurt my Jake….if they knew what was good for them. I may be a small wolf but it only made me faster and springier and my teeth surely were the sharpest in the pack.

"Jake!" I whispered. At that, Jacob's gaze snapped up and met mine. _Calm down, I'm fine._ I tried saying through my eyes. He started to calm down which was a mistake considering that every vampire in the room was crouched defensively, ready to spring. Emmet lunged at Jacob, so fast that he was a blur, but I was faster and I landed right on top of him.

Incredulously, Emmet looked at me. "Bella!" His voiced laced with betrayal.

"I'm sorry Emmet but if you even try to kill Jake, I'll have no other choice but to kill everyone of you, who tries anything to hurt Jake, myself…. Even if it happens to be Alice who I'd have to kill….I'm sorry but that's just the way it is." I said with tears in my eyes. Swiftly, I jumped off of him and stood next to Jake, wobbling with the throbbing and burning pain in my abdomen, yet still able to sink into a crouch. Every single vampire gasped after they registered the fact that I was serious and telling the truth.

"But Bella! We're your family!" Alice struggled to say, her voice shaking with betrayal and hurt.

"I'm sorry Alice…. You were my family…. I'd still love it if you considered me still to be after this…I'd still love to be apart of the family to you guys but Jake is my family too now. He's my soul mate and I love him more than you can comprehend… but if you even try to hurt him, then I'd have no choice than to treat you like any other vampire unwanted here and kill you." I tried to explain as best as I could. I could see the understanding in their eyes trying to dominate over the hurt…they still loved me I could see and they were trying to understand…just for me. My smile was a watery one as I locked eyes with each of them and saw that they were resigned. All except Rosalie and Alice…

Rosalie would continue to hate me no matter what, I was sure, and Alice….was Alice. She was and always will be like my sister but I could see that I had hurt her deeply.

"I'm sorry Alice…so sorry, but this is what it has to be." I said trying to make her understand my point of view. Her smile was forced and pained but I could see she could understand and would eventually forgive me completely.

"I understand. Don't worry I still love you." She whispered, then ran in a blur upstairs. I heard her door click quietly and then felt the presence of gentle, soft sobs trying to be hidden and covered up.

_I'm so sorry Alice. So sorry. _I thought gently. My eyes made contact with Jaspers and I pleaded silently with my eyes for him to comfort her. _Please help her understand. Please let her know I still care for her and love her. Help comfort her right now. Please Jasper, please. _I forced my eyes to say, trying to make him see that I actually cared.

He met my eyes solemnly and I knew that he didn't hate me and that he understood all to well. He nodded and left the room. I felt a shimmer behind me and saw everyone lift from their defensive crouches. Jacob had his shorts pulled on by the time that I turned around. Wobbling to the side, he caught me before I could fall. Tenderly, he wrapped his arms around me and I instantly felt safe.

"Bella…" he whispered squeezing me to his chest. I felt his lips kiss my hair.

"Jake." I sighed turning to look into his eyes. "I have good news."

He smiled, "Oh yeah? Besides the fact that you're safe and in my arms?" he smirked. Then his face changed to wonder at the little unexpected heat between us that was our child. He stared in wonder into my eyes, pride and love his dominant features.

"Bella!" He whispered again, in shock this time.

"Yeah. You're going to be a daddy." I said smiling at him, I was sure, with the same look on my face. And with that he pulled my face to his and kissed me, showing me all the love and tenderness in just that one simple gesture.

He was going to be a father.


End file.
